moving on
by lovekillhannah
Summary: kitty and lance have just broken up and now she needs to confront her feelings towards him, and a certain speed demon. KIETRO, and romy as well. i suck at writing a summary, but you should give it a chance.
1. heartache and hate

"kitty, I'm so sorry. Please, I love you, I'm so sorry I hurt you, I never meant to hurt you. Please don't do this to me." Lance Alvers begged, grabbing for my hand desperately. I ripped my hand out of his viciously and glared at him, utter disgust in my expression "do **not** touch me" I warned, "don't even try." "Kitty please" Lance begged, tears streaming from his eyes, "I love you so much."

"fuck you Lance!" I shouted "how dare you say that! If you did you wouldn't have been so eager to climb on top of Tabitha. Go away from me now or I am calling Logan." "Kitty…" he started, but I cut him off. "leave now" I commanded, voice unwavering. I watched as he cried harder as he turned and left. I dropped onto my bed and gave in to the sobs that had been trying to escape since last night. How dare he even say he loves me after what he's done to me. Like I would never find out he was fucking Tabitha behind my back. After a year of dating him, now all I could feel was disgust where I had once thought I might love him. I couldn't stand him, I hated him more than I thought possible.

I wasted a year of my life with that jerk, I thought bitterly. Everyone told me not to waste my time with him. But no, I told them he wasn't the scumbag they thought he was, too bad he's worse than they even thought. He wouldn't have ever even told me, Tabitha had to come to me and apologize, because he lied to her and said we were broken up. I really never have hated anyone as much as I hated Lance right now, I wanted to throw him at a moving car. But even more than that I just wanted to erase him from my life, and just pretend he never existed in it, I refused to mope over someone who wasn't worth it.

He would soon see how very little I needed him, and how much I was glad we were over. Unlike him I never cheated on him, so there were plenty of guys I could flirt with to catch up on what I had missed. Not like I didn't deserve to after all, after being with that jerk, and having him cheat on me. I deserved to go out and have a lot of fun and flaunt it in his face if I pleased. In fact, I couldn't wait to get out there and get back in the swing of things, it was going to be fun. Really, it was.


	2. poor little kitten

a/n - so thank you to gambitfan for reviewing, i really appreciate it. the second chapter is up in record time, because i can't sleep with all the ideas i had bouncing in my head. third will be up soon, keep me motivated with reviews if you like it. i own none of the characters, i wish i did. but sadly, i don't. enjoy! :

I woke up with my eyes sticky from dried tears. I viciously wiped at them, refusing to mourn over my breakup. I don't care, I repeated, trying to convince myself. "you okay Kitty?" my roommate and best friend Rogue asked me, voice hesitant. Rogue wasn't very good with emotion, so I could tell she was scared to ask. "don't worry, I'm fine. Lance is _so_ not worth my time. Like seriously." I said smiling a confident smile. Rogue eyed me suspiciously but then accepted my answer as the easier route to take and nodded. "good. He's really not worth you worrying about." she said happily. "I agree, plus, I haven't been single in forever, it might be fun to play the field again."

Rogue nodded and smiled wider, "good for you. Showers free if you want to use it, I just got out." I nodded and grabbed my shower stuff and headed to the one bathroom our whole floor shared. When I got out I blow dried my hair, and as I was about to head to breakfast the professor's voice entered my head. "morning students, we have some new recruits so can you all please join me in the conference room." the professor announced. Kitty groaned and phased to the basement, landing next to Bobby Drake, and quickly falling into step with him.

"hey Kitty" he greeted happily "so I wonder who these new recruits are?" Kitty smiled and was about to reply when an angry Jean Grey answered first. "it's the brotherhood, Magneeto has kicked them out, and now they need us" she growled. "what?!" Kitty asked angrily, "how can the professor even allow this?" "he's scanned their minds, and they genuinely want to be here, they are desperate for help. I still don't like them, and still think they shouldn't be here though." Jean finished as she stormed into the meeting hall.

I looked up to see my pathetic ex on stage, along with the professor and nodded, "trust me Jean I like them no more than you do." Looking around, that seemed to be the general consensus for everyone in the room. Everyone was sitting down and glaring at the five mutants on stage. I sat next to Jean and Rogue and looked up at the stage. Lance was watching me with pleading eyes, and I couldn't help but laugh. "how pathetic is he?" I muttered to Jean and Rogue spitefully. I knew he heard me, because he flinched in pain, and for a second I felt bad but then I remembered how I felt when Tabitha had told me and that was instantly gone.

The other five mutants looked much more calm. Tabitha was looking around the room trying to see what had changed since her last stay here. Toad and Fred were talking and laughing, and Pietro maximoff was simply standing on stage, arms crossed and smirking. I hated Pietro, he was incredibly self centered and one of his goals in life was to make my life miserable. This was a terrible day, I don't think it could honestly get much worse.

"x-men, I expect you all to welcome them as new family members, and not as who they used to be." professor x said sternly, "if any of you are unkind to them I will be speaking to you shortly after. However, I know all of you are great people, and expect that you all will learn to be friends with them in no time." with that we were dismissed and I got up to flee the room as fast as possible. I was hoping I had escaped Lance, when I felt him grab my arm and spin me around. "Kitty, please just hear me out" he tried, eyes pleading. "no Lance, I'm glad to be single, I'd rather hookup with _anyone_ over you." I said knowing exactly how to hurt him. She watched his eyes flash with sadness, and again almost felt bad, but not quite.

Lance silently just walked away, and I groaned as I felt a gust of wind fly past me. "so you'd rather hookup with anyone else, so I just wanted to let you know I'm available. Especially now that we live together" Pietro said suddenly appearing in front of me. "no thanks, I think I'll go after someone I don't despise, thank you very much." I said wrinkling my nose in disgust. "deep down you know that hate masks a deep longing for me. And its okay, I'm here if you ever want to let that longing out, all night." he told me, winking. I groaned and rolled my eyes at his obnoxious self confidence. "I'll pass due to my zero longing for you."

"so you think now, but just wait." he finished and with that he was gone. Why does he always have to torture me, seriously these new roommates couldn't get any worse. I really, really hate the brotherhood, especially Lance and Pietro. "what was that about?" Rogue asked as she walked up to me. "that was Pietro offering to help me move on from Lance with him whenever I want, all night" I sighed unhappily "why does he always have to torture me?" "hmm. Well I don't know why he tortures you specifically, but really torture is all he's good at doing, so what else can he do" Rogue said laughing. "well lucky me, I get to be his personal victim, and now he lives here. As if school wasn't enough time to torture me, I'm not even hungry anymore, I just need to lay down or something." I said angrily, "I'm going upstairs.

Rogue nodded and said goodbye as she headed to the dining hall with Jubilee, and Bobby. I took the elevator upstairs to my room trying to push Lance and Pietro out of my mind. After all they are both nobodies who are now unfortunately my new housemates. But what was really bothering me about them was that I couldn't get Pietro out of my head. I don't know why I'm letting him get to me. He's the most egotistical, self centered pig ever. Honestly, who says "I'm here for you to release your longing for me all night." him, that's who, because he's so in love with himself he can't even fathom that a girl might _not_ be interested in him. God, I so wanted to punch him right about now.

I walked into my room to see a bouquet of roses lying on my bed. I groaned instantly knowing who they were from and picked them up and walked to my door. I stepped out one step and saw Lance watching me from a few rooms down Pietro behind him. I smiled sweetly and then whipped the roses at the wall, sending the petals flying everywhere. I looked down the hall again to see Lance half in tears, and Pietro smirking as always. I waved sweetly and then went back into my room slamming the door behind me. I glanced at the clock, happy to see we had danger room in thirty minutes. Usually danger room was one of my most dreaded things, next to calculus, but today I was looking forward to letting out a little steam. I hoped that for once I would dominate in danger room, rather than just being average.

I changed into shorts and a tank top, and threw my hair into a high ponytail. I was going to go workout with Logan beforehand. He always tried to get us all to come workout, but nobody ever did. I took the elevator to the danger room, and watched as Logan looked up at me with an amused expression. "you're a little early kid" he said smiling. "well, I was hoping I could take you up on your offer to workout beforehand." I asked nervously. "well, sure. Of course" he said shocked, "why the sudden urge to workout?" "I'm just kind of tense, and want to release some of that." I said vaguely, not wanting to get into detail of why I was tense. "hmm, this has to do with that scumbag Lance cheating on you doesn't it?" Logan asked knowingly. "maybe a little, but honestly I don't even care, I kind of always knew he wasn't worth my time, and he just proved me right." I explained, kind of realizing this right now as I said it.

Logan sat down and help my feet down so I could do crunches. "well good, I'm glad you realized what we knew all along" Logan said laughing, "you're a tough kid Kitty, don't forget that." "well thanks" I grunted, talking through the burn forming in my chest. After ten more minutes everyone was starting to show up, so I thanked Logan again and stood up. "by the way kid, professor has switched your partner to Pietro Maximoff, and Rogue to Lance." Logan said apologetically. "you _have_ to be kidding me right?" I asked angrily. "sorry kiddo" Logan said ruffling my hair and walking off.

"what's wrong Pryde? Afraid you won't be able to resist me while working so close to me?" Pietro teased, walking up to me "don't worry I'll keep you safe. And if you do get frustrated I'm only a few rooms away, I'm always there to unwind." I stared at him wide eyed, amazed at how truly in love with himself he really was. "yeah you're always there because you have no life" I shot back, "and sorry to break it to you, but I never want to touch you, so have fun with whatever skank you pick up later." "or you" he whispered sauntering off. I felt the blood rush to my face and clenched my hands into angry fists. "you two are going to be amazing teammates" Rogue said sarcastically walking past me to go join Lance. I reluctantly walked to Pietro, still fuming about his comments.

"come on baby, I promise to play nice" he teased putting his arm around my waist flirtatiously. I was about to smack right across his smug face, when I noticed Lance watching us jealously. "oh please, you'd need me to play nice" I teased back, not removing his hand from my waist despite the disgust I was feeling due to it. "I am quite sure you're wrong about that, I can do things you can't even imagine, and they aren't exactly 'nice' you know" he said raising his eyebrows suggestively. "uh, seriously, get over yourself" I said smacking his hand off my waist, not caring enough about my act to deal with Pietro any longer.

Thankfully Logan announced we'd be facing a juggernaut today, and almost instantly the room transformed into a smashed factory with a huge juggernaut smashing into things and noticing us, running at us. Everyone quickly scattered into their teams to strategize how to take this thing down. "so I actually see us being a good team right about now" Pietro said pulling me onto his back. "what are you doing?" I asked angrily. "well, you are going to phase us through everything in our way, and I am going to race us to the top of that thing. You phase into it since your powers disable electric items right?" he explained. I had to admit it was a good plan, maybe the professor wasn't totally crazy for pairing us.

"ready?" he asked taking my silence for a good thing. I nodded and phased us through any obstacles as he charged towards the monster. I saw all my friends trying to fight it as it charged them, and I hoped our plan would work and we could help them. "go" he yelled as we landed on its shoulder. Instantly I phased into it before it could attack us, I felt the system shut down almost right away, but for good measure I yanked the wires apart before phasing back up. Pietro wrapped his arms around me and was speeding to a half destroyed wall as the juggernaut was falling. We hit behind the wall just as it landed and Pietro threw himself over me to protect me from the falling debris that was flying everywhere. "thanks" I said looking into his ice blue eyes. "no problem, its part of being your partner, whatever" he said shrugging and standing up as the room changed back into the regular danger room.

I looked at him disgusted, that's what I get for thinking he's decent for even a second. I get him being a total asshole then next second, I thought angrily. "holy crap, that has to be a record" Scott Summers said enthusiastically hugging me, "you two are fast!" "good work kid" Logan said hugging me. "Pietro its clear that you'll be a vital part of the team" the professor said congratulating him, "you can all go now." the professor said smiling happily. Pietro smirked and went to leave so I followed him angrily, no way was I just going to let him be a total jerk anymore.

"why are you such an incredible asshole?!" I said angrily spinning him around. "what do you mean Pryde, I didn't do anything." he said playing dumb. "you act like an actual decent human being for a little bit, and then a second later you're back to being a complete jerk off?" I said getting angrier by the second. "what are you talking about? All I did was say no problem, its part of being your partner. How is that offensive to you?" he asked giving me a look like I was a retard. "don't look at me that way, why can't you be nice to me for more than once second? Seriously, its like you have to be a jerk or you'll…._explode_ or something!" I accused. "whatever Pryde, I don't see why I should have to be nice to you, you're not nice to me either you know, so way to be a hypocrite!" he shouted back.

"fuck you!" I said defensively "maybe I'd be nice to you if you didn't devote every waking minute of your life to making mine miserable!" "don't flatter yourself Pryde, you're not that important to me" he said laughing. "whatever Pietro, but don't pretend to be nice to me just because we are danger room partners, I don't need it and I don't care either way." I said sneering at him. "no problem Pryde, I really don't feel a need to pretend to be nice to you anyways" he replied smirking self righteously. "good, then you can leave me alone now" I shot back, narrowing my eyes. "last time I looked, you're the one who stopped me to confront me about how I am _so_ mean to the poor little kitten." he laughed coldly and shook his head at me. "god! I hate you _so_ much!" I screamed, storming off as fast as I could before I gave into my urges to kill him where he was standing.


	3. heart in my throat

a/n - okay well, thanks again to gambit fan my loyal reviewer J you're the best! I'm really enjoying writing this so its all coming fast for now, which is definitely good. This chapter has some romy in it, because I love gambit and Rogue so I couldn't hold out anymore. It goes from Kitty's perspective to Rogue's. hope you enjoy it, I own none of the characters. Review please J

"so are you okay Kitty, that was quite the confrontation you two just had down there" Rogue said raising her eyebrows at me in curiosity. We had gone straight to our room after I stormed away from Pietro, and were now sprawled out on our beds trying to relax.

"yeah I'm totally fine. I guess I just thought maybe he was going to be nice because during the danger room he was really nice, almost like we were friends. But then afterwards he was a bigger jerk than before, and after everything that has happened, I kind of just lost it." I explained, shrugging., "so how about you, how's your life been this past week. I feel like you haven't told me about you in forever" I said rolling onto my stomach to look at her.

"oh, nothing ever happens to me" she said shrugging off my question quickly. "liar, your life tends to be far more interesting than mine, come on, you have to have something that's happened." I prodded. "you only think that cause its not your life, it really isn't interesting. Honestly." she said again, rolling onto her stomach to look at me now.

"okay, well how about Gambit? Have you heard from him?" I asked excitedly. I loved hearing Rogue's stories about the Cajun acolyte. They were always super exciting, and usually were really romantic. I watched hurt flash in her eyes, and instantly felt bad. Clearly he hadn't talked to her or tried to get ahold of her recently, and she was upset about it.

"that swamp rat hasn't talked to me, or tried to see me in like two weeks" she grumbled unhappily. "aw, come on I'm sure he's just busy being Magneeto's main bitch. Especially since the brotherhood have been dropped from his ranks." I said trying to comfort her. "no, he's just a stupid rat" she said angrily, "he always _used_ to find time to at least call me. I mean I realize I'm not his girlfriend or anything, and I hate being clingy, but I just can't help it."

"aw, really its okay Rogue. I'm sure he will soon, he's crazy about you. After all those stories you've told me, and after seeing how he looks at you, there's no doubt in my mind. Lance _never_ looked at me like that. Not ever." I told her, smiling. I was hoping that would comfort her, but it just made her more upset. "well that makes it all the harder. I get used to him always secretly stopping by in like the middle of the night, and whisking me off on these random adventures, and then all of a sudden he's gone, almost like I imagined everything." she said eyes sad, "mind if I just relax and try to nap for a while. I'm kind of tired, and if I'm napping I hopefully won't think of that _rat_."

I looked at my best friend and stood up, "of course. I think I'm going to just go to the mall for a while. That always helps me calm down, you know, like retail therapy." Rogue laughed lightly, and I grabbed my car keys and left the room so she could relax, and so she could at least try to nap.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

I was laying in bed attempting to nap when I heard an annoying rap on the balconies window. I groaned and rolled onto my side facing away from the balcony knowing I was imagining the sound. The only person who ever used the balcony to communicate with me was Gambit, and I _knew_ he wouldn't be stopping by. I tried squeezing my eyes closed but the annoying noise persisted and I forced myself to get out of bed. I rubbed at my sleepy eyes as I walked to the balcony and I when I put my hands down I saw gambit smiling at me from the balcony.

I screamed and shot back against the wall in utter shock and fright. Gambit just opened the door and waltzed in, sitting on my bed. "well chere I wasn't expecting that reaction out of you" he said laughing. The corners of his mouth turned up into a small, sexy smile and I felt my heart flutter uncontrollably in my chest. But no way was I letting him out of it that easily, not after he forgot about me for like two weeks.

"what do you think you are doing here" I said crossing my arms across my chest angrily. He noticed my angry expression and posture and started walking to me slowly. "oh, come on chere. Why are you mad at me?" he said reaching out and touching my face with his leather glove clad hands. My heart beat even faster, and I quickly pulled away from him. "why do you think? You just disappear for like two weeks, don't even call. You're such a jerk!" I said, pushing my hands against his chest to get him to step back.

"oh, you missed lil' ol' me" he said in his thick Cajun accent, "I'm sorry chere, I didn't know you'd be upset. I've just been busy, you know I have to work for Magneeto, he's not the easiest person to work for ya know." I wanted to cave in and just hug him, but I would not let him think I was that easy to win over. No way was just a smile, and his stupid, sexy, accent going to win me over. "so what? You didn't have one spare moment to even call me?" I asked in an angrier voice.

"oh chere, I had no idea you liked me so much." he said sweetly, stepping forward again "I'm sorry." This time I didn't try to resist my true feelings, I just completely folded into his arms. "well I do like you, as much as I try not to like you this much, I can't help it."

I heard him chuckle, and I pushed away from him roughly, "you're such a jerk!" "oh no, sugar, I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing because I feel the same way. I'm happy." he said laughing again, only this time I knew it was at me. "no you don't, you don't have to lie to me, I'm not some stupid kid. I know you don't like me as much as I like you. You're like twenty one and I'm only seventeen, and you're all worldly, and come on you can't even _touch_ me!" I said, all of my uncertainties pouring out of me in an angry rush.

He looked at me for like two minutes, his black and red eyes probing my grayish green ones. I didn't know what to do so I just sat there under his scrutiny. He slowly raised his hand to my face again, only this time I didn't move his hand. "sugar, I don't care if you're only seventeen, and I am only worldly from being a thief. And finally, I don't need skin to skin contact to touch you" he said, moving his hand from my cheek to my lips to demonstrate his point. "and also, I don't need to touch you to like you, I'm not a scumbag you know." he said humor in his voice.

"that can be debated" I said, teasing him. He moved his hand from my face and I could feel a burning sensation where it had been seconds before. "how can you like me as much as you say and think I am a scumbag?" he asked, his eyes crinkling at the corners from laughter. "I never said _I_ necessarily thought you were a scumbag…sometimes. Mostly I just like you though" I told him honestly. I was feeling really uncomfortable with this conversation due to my never really talking about my emotions. Only now suddenly I was spilling my guts to the person I cared for more than I liked to admit.

"Rogue, I think I love you" gambit said his crimson eyes penetrating my thoughts instantly "I know, I may not come around as much as I'd like, or enough for you apparently, but sugar I've never felt this way about someone, and I really care about you." I stared at him uncomfortably, I knew I loved him too, but the fact that I had emotional issues was preventing me from saying it back.

"I know you have issues expressing your emotions so you don't have to say it back. I can tell by how you act that you feel the same." he said, and I felt my heart beat spastically in my chest. "this is difficult" I said, looking away from his intense eyes. "why?" he asked, his Cajun accent sending shivers down my spine. "because I want to kiss you, but I can't" I said, almost wishing the floor would just open up and swallow me whole. "can I try something?" he asked, lifting my head with one hand. I nodded, and he pulled a red bandana out from his pocket. He pressed it to my lips and right after pressed his lips to that. I felt his lips against mine through the think fabric and felt burning shivers down my spine.

"better?" he teased, winking at me. "much" I sighed happily, "thanks for coming to see me, I was going to never talk to you again pretty soon." "well chere that would just be unacceptable now wouldn't it?" he said laughing happily, "well I have to go, official acolyte business and all." "okay" I said frowning unhappily. "aw cheer up honey, I'll visit before you know it" with that he was gone, hopping over the balcony, and I was left backed against a wall with my heart beating uncontrollably. Just like things always seemed to end with Remy I suppose. He leaves all mysteriously, and I'm left liking him even more, with my heart in my throat.


	4. headed to my execution

A/N - thanks again to gambitfan, my loyal reviewer. this chapter took longer to write because i wasn't sure what i wanted to happen only, i figured it out, and i hope you enjoy it. please review if you like it, it would be greatly appreciated. chapter five will be up soon :

I was aimlessly wandering around the mall trying to ignore the fact that my best friend was back at our home feeling really depressed when a pair of strong hands covered my eyes. I took a sharp breath in fear and froze. Okay, no way was someone going to like kidnap or rob me when we were in the middle of Bayville mall. Or at least I hoped as much, otherwise I was going to be in some serious trouble. I could just phase out of grasp of course, but then I would be exposing myself as a mutant, and that would be very, very bad.

"guess who?" a familiar Australian accent asked me. "omigosh! No way" I said breaking out of the persons grasp and spinning around as fast as possible. "john!" I said as soon as I saw his face, and threw myself into his arms. "well hello Kitty Pryde." he said laughing, "good to see you too." "I haven't seen you in forever. Where have you been?" I asked him excitedly as we walked to the food court to sit down. "oh well you know, the usual. Working for magneto mostly. Ever since he fired the worthless brotherhood its been hell for us." he said frowning, "speaking of the brotherhood, how's the boyfriend?"

"uh, you just had to ask huh?" I complained as we sat at a table. "what does that mean? spill it" john demanded curiously. "well, he decided to fuck Tabitha behind my back for about a week, and he didn't even tell me. He told her we were broken up and when she found out the truth she told me." I said growing angry as I thought about it. I watched john's eyes flash with anger, and couldn't help but smile at how he cared. I'd kind of always had a crush on the older acolyte, but I'd always been with Lance.

"no way! I should kick his ass!" john said angrily, "what a douche bag." "nah, really don't do that. Want to know what's worse though? They moved into the mansion and are x-men now. So he kind of just mopes around and says how sorry he is, and how much he loves me." I said shaking my head, "which can't be true because if you love someone you don't fuck someone else." "definitely not" john said, and I noticed his accent grew thicker when he was mad, "hah I bet Gambit would help me beat his ass."

"no, don't do it, it's not worth it. And speaking of Gambit, he better visit Rogue soon or _I_ am going to beat his ass" I said seriously, "she's really sad, and he is a total jerk for not seeing her or anything for like two weeks." "actually Gambit is there right now. He's supposed to meet me here but its been forever. I'm going to kill him soon." "assuming Rogue hasn't" I said making us both laugh. "you'll both be pleased to know I am alive and well" I heard a Cajun voice say behind me.

"well, you never know I still have time to kill you" I teased, standing up to hug Gambit. "you'll be happy to know me and Rogue are perfectly fine, actually better than ever." he said happily. "you had better be, or else I really may kill you" I warned him. "don't worry Kitty, I honestly love her, I don't want to leave her." he said laughing at me. "why is it that you acolytes are so much cooler than the dumb brotherhood. You're like our bigger enemies if you think about it. Only, you love Rogue, and me and Rogue are friends with all of you pretty much. Minus sabertooth, I don't think he likes us." I said, wondering these things aloud.

"well that would be because we are much better at everything" Pyro said laughing like a maniac, "they suck at life." "I thought you were dating Lance, who happens to be in the brotherhood" Gambit asked, looking at me with pure confusion written across his face. "yeah, well he decided to have sex with Tabitha a lot, so I'm not now." I said bitterly. I really wish everyone would stop bringing him up. It was hard to not remember what happened, or that he even existed actually, with everyone asking me every few seconds.

"no way, I should kill him" Gambit said, red eyes flashing with anger. "see that's what I said" john said, laughing his maniac laugh again. "you sound insane when you laugh." I told him seriously. "eh, well who said I wasn't" he replied grinning, "well Kitty, me and Remy Labeau here have to go now. Official business calls. We'll keep in touch" john said hugging me before him and Gambit walked away. Gambit smiled and touched his fingers to his head as if saluting and I laughed, which he was clearly aiming for.

Might as well go home now, at least I know Rogue will be in a very good mood. She'll probably want to go over every detail of her and Gambit's encounter. As un-girly as she was, Gambit was her exception, it was clear how much she liked him, and every time they saw each other she told me every detail. I walked to my car and pulled out of the parking lot to drive to the mansion again and turned my music up as loud as it would go so I could just sing along and get lost in it. It was time to come to grips with the fact that as much as I hated Lance, I was upset about what happened. Just because I said I didn't care didn't make it true, and it was becoming obvious by the feeling I got when I was forced to talk about it.

Almost like I was drowning, drowning in my anger and also in hurt. I hated him for what he did to me, and I wanted to move on, but it was clearly unrealistic to expect it to happen anytime soon. Why did he have to do this, I was relatively happy with him, and I trusted him. I wouldn't say I loved him, because I don't think I did. If you loved someone you would know, I just like Lance, but even still, I was happy enough to not want it to end. I would never get back with him of course, cheating is not something you can come back from in my book, and also I only saw him as pathetic now.

I pulled into the mansion with my feelings raging inside me, and me not knowing how I really felt anymore. "Kitty baby, where'd you go. I looked for you after our fight, not to apologize mind you, but I thought maybe you'd be ready for that after danger room workout" Pietro said rushing up to my car, devious smirk on his face. "Pietro just leave me alone, please. I'm not in the mood, and honestly I really hate you." I said dryly, stepping around him.

"aww don't say that. You can't possibly hate me you don't even know me." he said half teasing, and it sounded like he was also half serious. "and I don't really want to get to know you to be perfectly honest. You've given me no reason to want to. You're an obnoxious, smug pig, and I really can't stand you." I shot back. I was so not in the mood for this witty banter that he clearly thrived on.

"if you got to know me, maybe you'd think otherwise" he said crossing his arms and blocking my path. "doubtful, now move out of my way" I said growing angry. "no, not till you admit you don't know me and so you clearly can't hate me." he said stubbornly. "why does this matter so much to you?!" I shouted, way past my point of control, "you hate me too, so just deal with it." "oh contraire, I do not hate you. I just enjoy teasing you because you get very worked up, like right now actually. You're so cute when you're mad" he teased. Was he _flirting_ with me, what a total creep, I couldn't tell if he was trying to rile me up more or if he really was flirting. "bull, just stop it okay. I mean it when I say I'm not in the mood" I begged, hoping he would get that I was sad and would just give it a rest for the night.

"well what can I do to put you in the mood?" he teased stroking his hand across my cheek. I pulled away from his touch but could still feel where he had touched it, my whole face felt warm and I knew I was blushing. "oh don't blush, you don't have to be shy around me" he teased some more. He was clearly not going to let me go, he was having too much fun making me miserable. "admit you don't hate me. I'll let you go back to your room." I groaned and decided to take this into my own hands. I quickly phased through him and walked through the door. Unfortunately he grabbed me in a second using his super speed, only instead of trying to get me to admit I didn't hate him he did something worse.

He pressed his lips against mine in a rough kiss, putting his free hand against my lower back. I froze in place, so shocked by what he was doing that I was unable to even push him off me. "if you hated me, you would have pushed me away a long time ago" he whispered making me shiver. "don't flatter yourself, its called shock. He pressed his lips to mine again and this time I reacted, "uh, get off!" "that should have been the reaction the first time. That second time was too forced, I know you liked it, just call if you want more." with that he was gone, leaving me seething in anger again.

What was it about him that liked to torture me so much, and why didn't I react instantly the first time. Normally if anyone tried to kiss me I would viciously push them off. So why was I rooted into place when Pietro kissed me? God, he just really made me hate him more and more, that should be his other mutant power. The power to revolt me and make me hate more and more every time we talked. I stormed into my room to see Rogue lying on her bed a happy grin plastered to her face.

"hey Kitty" she said dreamily, "guess who came here right after you left." "Gambit" I said forcing a grin, "I ran into him and john at the mall. Him right after he saw you, and john was waiting with him so I talked to him for a while. Gambit looked really happy, it was cute. It kind of looked how you look now." I teased.

"I really like him Kitty, I wish I could see him more. He's a jerk though, he always leaves me even happier, and wanting him to stay more every time. Its not fair." she said frowning. "well if it helps, I think he feels the same." I told her truthfully. "it doesn't, but thanks for trying" she said laughing light heartedly, "what's wrong though, you look like you just got hit by a truck."

"Pietro kissed me" I said in disbelief. "no way! Why would he do that, oh my god, does he like you?" she asked as if that were the worst thing ever. Maybe it was come to think of it, that would be pretty weird. "no way" I said instantly, "I think he just like screwing with me."

"did you like it?" she asked curiously. I hesitated, that was the very problem right there. I hated him, but that kiss was certainly not that bad. He was a good kisser, then again after all the sluts he's hooked up with he should be. I was pretty sure the hate outweighed the fact that he was a good kisser though. "no" I said, but Rogue noticed my hesitation and her eyes grew wide with shock.

"oh my god, you did like it! You hate him, but you liked it when he kissed you." she said laughing, "he must be a good kisser to achieve that." "oh my god! I am so screwed up. He's such a total self centered jerk, but I enjoyed it when he kissed me. I didn't even push him away from me till the second time, I just stood there like a tree or something." I said falling onto my bed face down, "please shoot me Rogue. I cannot like Pietro maximoff, I have to keep hating him. One kiss cannot change my feelings for him, right?"

"unless you always kind of liked him. I mean it would explain why you two absolutely hated each other so much. You always get so frustrated with him, is it maybe because subconsciously you like him so it makes you mad that he tortures you. And maybe the kiss made it not so subconscious, like it woke up your conscience or something." Rogue said seriously.

"god no, don't even say that. It can't even be true!" I protested burying my head deeper into my pillow, "I have a crush on john, that I have been aware of for a long time. How is it possible to be unaware that you like someone?" "wait a second? You have a crush on John 'Pyro' Allerdyce? As in Gambit's best friend. How did you never tell me this?" Rogue asked angrily. "I don't know, it just didn't seem important, back to the matter at hand. This is like a crisis." I said covering my face with my hands and wishing I could just disappear.

"how is it a crisis if you like Pietro. that's kind of minor, I mean he's not like unattractive or anything, and maybe he's kind of a jerk, but maybe he just likes you too. Maybe you're both just super fucked up in how you like each other. You should go talk to him, not me."

I stared at Rogue as if she lost her mind, "you have to be kidding me, I really don't think I have a crush on him." "okay think about this then, did you enjoy the kiss?" she asked. I groaned and forced myself to nod. "do you get really frustrated whenever you are around him, but at the same time just wish he would be nice to you? Like you want to kill him, but also you just wish you could be normal, and like friends." she asked again. This one I had to think about, and actually she was right. Like how after danger room I went up to him hoping he would be nice, thinking maybe we could be friends after all and then I get super upset when he wasn't. "oh god. I can't believe this is happening." I groaned, and Rogue smiled at the fact that she was right.

"don't smile. This is clearly a sign that like, the apocalypse is coming soon, or something." I sighed falling back onto my bed again. The more I thought about it I knew she was right, because I just couldn't get him or that kiss out of my head now. I wanted to kiss him more, and not just cause he was a good kisser either. I knew I should hate him, and I still kind of did, but I also wanted him, badly. "don't be dramatic Kitty." Rogue said laughing at me, "me and Gambit used to be the same way, and now look at us. Well not the exact same way, he always liked me but I hated him for the longest time. Now I think I am genuinely in love."

"I can't go talk to him." I said pulling my pillow over my face in an attempt to smother myself to death. Rogue lifted my pillow off my face easily and stared me straight in the eyes, "go talk to him, or it will be ten times worse tomorrow." I knew she was right so I groaned and sat up. I shot her a sad look and she shook her head and pointed to the door. I forced myself to walk out the door, despite the feeling that I was headed to my own execution, willingly.


	5. get over yourself

a/n - another thanks to my loyal reviewer gambitfan, you truly are the best :) hope you all enjoy the chapter, and review please

I walked down the hall nervously and pounded on Pietro's door. I crossed my arms over my chest as the door swung open, revealing a very surprised Pietro. "I knew you couldn't resist me." he said smugly. "oh please, you're easy to resist" I said frowning. "then why did you show up at my door after an amazing kiss?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"who said it was amazing. Because I know I didn't." I replied, getting angry as the conversation progressed. "actually, who eve gave you permission to kiss me. I just broke up with my boyfriend, and your friend a day ago, okay so maybe you should try not kissing, and taking advantage of girls who are emotionally unstable and stuff" I was rambling, and sounded stupid even to my own ears, but I figured he'd get the gist of what I meant.

"you're emotionally unstable, wow, I never would have guessed. I mean the whole screaming at my thing after danger room, and coming to my door to say I took advantage of you would have never given it away" he said sarcastically. I glared at him, wishing that I could kill him just by looking at him, but unfortunately nothing happened.

"well, you did. So maybe, you should not be so full of yourself when the only girl you try to kiss is fresh out of a one year relationship. With your _friend_ since I clearly have to repeat it."

"Lance was barely my friend, just a teammate, its not like we hungout outside of the house and stuff. And you need to get over yourself, I can get with anyone, you're just lucky I chose you." he said, looking at me like I'm crazy. "_I_ need to get over _myself_?!" I shrieked in anger, "look at what you just said, you arrogant son of a bitch! I hate you!"

"Kitty you need some pills or something, you've lost it." he said, backing up a step. "don't back away from me, I'm not crazy. I just can't stand how you think you are so amazing. You're not, you're average at best, and maybe if you just acted like it you could be a really cool person I might be able to like. Only you act like you're the best person in the world and it makes me want to puke." I said, words pouring out of my mouth before I could even think about what I was saying.

"whoa, did you just say you could like me?" he said smiling "ha, I knew you wanted me. that's why you're here isn't it? You realized you like me when I kissed you, and you realized the reason I piss you off so much is because I tease you, and you just want me to be nice to you because you have a crush on me." I froze, and stared at him mouth agape. He was completely right, almost as if he had been listening to mine and Rogue's conversation, not that that was even possible, the doors were really thick for that purpose. The professor believed in privacy, thank god.

"oh get over yourself" I said, but my voice was weaker than before. I could feel my cheeks heating up and I silently cursed myself for blushing. "I can't believe that you have a crush on me" he laughed, "that's awesome. I knew you always wanted me while dating Lance."

"don't even say that. I never wanted you, and I don't want you now. And unlike Lance I never felt the need to go after anyone else, especially you, so don't flatter yourself. I only even have a crush on you because you had to go and kiss me like an idiot and make me feel all weird. I hate you for it, and I would have much preferred you to not kiss me, and me to not like you, even remotely." I was beyond mad now. How could he even act like I was some whore who needed to go from guy to guy, I had stayed with Lance for a year. I wasn't the one who couldn't keep it in my pants, _I_ was happy.

"sorry, I didn't know mentioning Lance would make you explode. And I can't say I'm sorry I kissed you, I'm actually thinking about doing it again." he said pretending to think about something very intently. "don't even do it, I mean it Pietro. I didn't come here so you could kiss me again.

"well then what exactly did you come here for?" he asked curiously. "Rogue made me come and talk to you about how the kiss made me realize I kind of liked you. Only I must have been suffering from temporary insanity because now that I am here I remember how repulsive you are. You're just good looking, and sorry but that's not enough in my book. You need personality, and in that category, you have none." I said, telling him the truth about how I felt.

"well, if we're being honest, _I've_ liked you for a long time, and I do have a personality. But unlike you I wasn't raised in a very loving family and I'm not good at affection. So what you see is what you get if you like me." he said, genuinely looking honest. "well, I have to pass. Because right now I see the same old you, with no personality and all the love you need, from yourself" I finished turning and walking away from him. He didn't even follow me he was so stunned, and that made me wonder if I was the first girl to ever turn him down. I probably was, most girls just saw the pretty face and didn't care about anything else.

I walked into the room and Rogue instantly looked up at me curiously. "how did it go, what did you say?" "well, to keep things short. We fought a lot. I admitted I liked him, and then told him I would never be with him because he has no personality, and because he has all the love he needs, and he supplies it all to himself." I told her, happy. "did he say he liked you?" she asked, more curious now.

"actually yes, he said he had for a long time, but that he wasn't raised in a very loving family so he was bad at affection. Like that's any excuse for being a total douche bag. I can't believe I like him, something has to be wrong with me." I said sitting on my bed.

"clearly not, because you may like him, but you're not going to just let him walk all over you. that's the Kitty I know, you're strong, and if he really likes you, he'll just have to work on changing." she said, looking proud.

"exactly, not that will ever happen" I laughed, "and I honestly don't care, there are more guys out there, I mean its been like day since me and Lance broke up. What's the rush?" "no rush, and there sure are more guys, like a certain fire mutant perhaps." she teased. "shut up" I groaned, "I so hate you."

"nah, you love me, and I think john likes you. Why else would him and Gambit beat up Lance for you. It was all john's idea you know, Gambit told me about how you told them not to at the mall, and he was ready to just drop it and not care. Only john wasn't, he had to defend you. Which means he has to _like_ you, he wouldn't just fight for anybody." she said, biting her lip excitedly.

"I can't believe they fought him, that's just unnecessary. And no way he likes me, he probably thinks of me as like a little sister or something, that's why he defended me." I said easily explaining why he'd done it. "okay Kitty, even Gambit thinks he likes you, and that's his best friend, take my word for it. You have more admirers than you may think." Rogue shot back, "now come on, we're going to surprise our favorite acolytes and hangout with them tonight. About time Gambit sees how it feels to be surprised by me for a change. No way is he going to think he's in charge of this relationship."

"but its lights out already" I pointed out, "we aren't allowed to leave the house." "so phase us out, who cares, we can crash there and be back by breakfast." she shrugged. Normally I would never do something like this, but for once I didn't care about rules, I wanted to hangout with john and Gambit so I was going to. After all, I _did have to beat them up for not listening to me about the Lance thing._ "alright, lets go" I said happily. "alright! Kitty's turning into a rebel, I guess that's what happens with me as your roommate." she said jokingly, "lets go."

I grabbed her gloved hand, and phased her through the wall facing the outside, still phasing as we fell, and ran through the yard to the fence as fast as possible. I phased us through the fence and both of us held out breath waiting for the alarm to go off, and sighed with relief when it didn't. "time to go" I said holding my keys out, "you drive, I just want to relax.

"no problem" Rogue said snatching up my keys happily, "lets go have some fun with our friends." she put air quotes around the word friends and I elbowed her. "no literally just friends, I just broke up with Lance its not right to hookup with anyone already." I said. "okay, tell yourself that now, but I know you, if you really like him you'll want to." I shook my head no as she sped off and laughed as she just replied by saying sure again. "just watch and see, I am perfectly fine how we are as just friends, and I will not be hooking up with anyone for a while. Its just not right."


	6. heavy thoughts and bop it

When we got to the acolytes warehouse me and Rogue silently snuck up to the windows to see if John and Gambit were there. The warehouse was dark, and it looked like none of the acolytes were there. "damn swamp rat" Rogue muttered under her breath, "where is he?" "I have no idea, maybe they like, went to get food?" I said shrugging.

"what's this, spies?" a Cajun voice said behind us, laughter clouding his voice. I screamed from the surprise of hearing a voice behind me, and Rogue laughed at me. "whoa Kitty, get a grip" she laughed and I couldn't help but join in. "why is it I come to surprise you for once, and you wind up surprising me like usual?" Rogue asked Remy angrily, hand on her hip.

"well, I don't know cherie. Maybe because I am just better at it than you" he said smirking. "you would be, you are a bad guy after all" she said, but her voice held only laughter in it. "an' you love me" he replied taking her into his arms, "how lucky am I to see you two times in a day?"

"pretty lucky I suppose" she teased, hugging him back eagerly. I turned my attention away from them and looked at john who was smiling at me. "well hello again" I said happily, walking up to john, who was leaning against their truck. "hello to you too" he said smiling wider as I leaned next to him, "this is a nice surprise."

"yeah, me and Rogue just kind of had to get out of the mansion tonight. It was a little hectic" I told him. "why is that? Your whiny ex? Don't think he'll bother you as much anymore." john said laughing hysterically. "yeah, speaking of that, I told you not to" I said frowning, "it was unnecessary."

"that's where you're wrong Sheila, it was quite necessary to teach him a lesson." john said playfully slinging his arm around my shoulder. I felt my stomach flutter at his touch and bit my lip. "I still say you shouldn't have, but I can't say I don't appreciate it." I said honestly, "thanks for, you know, defending me." "ah, anytime Kitty" he said pulling me to him in a hug, "oh and I found a song that's perfect for you today while me and Remy over there were driving home."

"oh really? And what is that?" I asked, a little bit scared of what it could be. John removed his arm from my shoulder and reached into the car popping a tape in, "I had Remy steal the cd for you" he said laughing. I groaned as Lily Allen's song 'smile' come blaring out of the radio, "no way, no way." I said shaking my head. "what you don't like it?" he asked, pretending to be really hurt. "no, its not that. It just got so overplayed when it came out." I teased. "oh come on" john said grabbing my hands and making me dance with him.

He started singing the song and spinning us around and I couldn't help but laugh hysterically. "what are you doing, you're insane." I said through my laughter. "I have been told that quite a few times actually" he replied between verses, "and am i cheering you up?" "yeah, I suppose you are" I agreed as the song came to a close, "you really are crazy though, but in a good way."

We both looked over at Gambit and Rogue to see Gambit had her over his shoulder and she was laughing and smacking at his back telling him to put her down. "I'll put you down when you agree to stay the night" he said, and I noticed that he was slightly slurring his words. "is Gambit drunk?" I asked john, unable to keep from laughing. "yeah, he definitely has the wobbly boot on" john said laughing with me. "what does that even mean?" I asked him, laughing at his Australian slang. "it means he definitely is drunk." john told me laughing again.

"okay, we'll stay the night you lunatic swamp rat" Rogue said, pretending to be angry with him. "I am not a swamp rat, and you know I am not" he said setting her on the ground, "how about we go inside to my comfortable abode." "you are so drunk Remy Labeau" Rogue laughed. "yes I am, I'm very drunk… with love." he replied, and all three of us burst out laughing at him. "Gambit, you are a damn fool" john said walking up and pulling him into the warehouse. "you two are going to make me puke." I shook my head at them, "who would have thought you two would get all gushy and lovey dovey." I laughed and followed them into the warehouse.

Me and Rogue followed behind them, hesitating by a few feet. "so I saw you and john dancing together, and flirting." Rogue said staring at me intently. "and I saw you and Gambit flirting as well, so what" I tried, even though I knew it wouldn't stop her from asking me more. "doesn't count, we're somewhat dating. You, however, were just saying how you and john were strictly friends. Friends don't flirt or get all giddy around each other." she shot back, laughing at me.

"I was _not_ giddy!" I said angrily, pushing her lightly. "oh, you were all right. You were all like 'oh john, thanks for defending me, I really appreciate it, now lets go make out." she said laughing hysterically. "I was not, you are so mean" I said, even though I knew she was partly right. "I honestly don't. I'm legitimately confused about this whole Pietro thing right now. I don't even want to think about liking another guy. John is just a friend currently." "fair enough I guess." rogue agreed.

"you girls coming" Remy shouted, causing john to laugh. "right behind you drunkard" Rogue replied walking faster and jumping on Remy's back. He swayed for a second but then righted himself and held her on his back. I fell back into step with john and walked in comfortable silence with him. "he is such a fool when he's drunk." john said breaking the silence, "he only drinks every once in a while, don't think he was expecting you two to drop by and witness him in all his drunken stupor."

"yeah I really doubt that," I agreed, "so what are we going to do for fun around this place?" "well Kitty, there are plenty of things to do for fun in this amazing warehouse." john replied. "like what?" I asked curiously, it didn't look like there was anything besides beds and an elaborate computer set up.

"nothing, I was lying to you. This place sucks, all we have are beds and a computer." he said laughing. I laughed and shook my head, "wow we are in for a crazy, fun filled night huh?" "sorry, we're lame I guess." he told me.

"no not lame at all. In fact I'm having more fun so far right now then I have in a while." "well, good, I'm glad that you guys came then, even though we have nothing to do now." I looked at him and smiled, "well, I'm sure we'll figure out something, no worries."

"let's all just drink and be merry." gambit yelled from a chair he'd fallen into. "let's not, some of us have high school tomorrow." rogue replied, shaking her head. "we have netflix, we can just watch a movie." john suggested, "that's pretty much the only thing we have here."

"we also have bop it, it's always fun." gambit cut in again. "can I just gag you, you are embarrassing yourself so bad right now." john stared at him. "do you seriously have a bop it?" I asked, laughing. "yes, we do. Somebody just had to have one." john replied to us, clearly meaning Gambit.

"was he drunk when he had to have it?" rogue asked. "absolutely not, it was a completely sober decision." we all stared at gambit and broke into laughter. "how old are you, really?" rogue could barely speak as she laughed at him. "I am twenty three." he slurred. "really, I thought you were only twenty one?" she asked, surprised. "you thought wrong rogue." he replied. "who knew I was actually dating an old man." she replied, shrugging. Well, as fun as bop it sounds, I'm actually really tired. Do you guys care if I head to sleep?" I smiled nervously.

"if you want to go ahead, you can take my bed, I'm feeling an all nighter coming on." john pointed towards upstairs. "thanks, rogue make sure we're up early enough to make it back to the institute and not get caught. We do have school tomorrow after all." "alright, I will." rogue smiled and waved as I walked upstairs.

I made my way to john's bed and laid down. I wasn't actually tired, I just wanted to think things out. Quite honestly I couldn't stop talking about Pietro. About everything that had occurred over the past few days really. Lance cheated on me and I dumped him, Pietro admitted he liked me and kissed me, and even worse I liked it. Not only did I like it though, I admitted I liked him too, to myself and to him. Everything just felt like it was caving in and twisting around into some weird alternate reality.

If someone had told me any of this would happen I probably would have laughed in their face. And yet it had happened. And it had all happened in the matter of a few days. I felt like such a slut for kissing Pietro too. Sure it's not like I initiated it, but I just broke up with lance, I shouldn't be kissing anyone. But I really wanted to, which was the worst part. Pietro definitely knew how to kiss, and I hadn't had the kiss off my mind for more than a few minutes since it happened. I still had to stick to my morals though, and I didn't want to fall into the same trap every other girl had with him. I wasn't about to let that happen, I knew him too well. After all he'd only tortured me for the past two years, and that was the real Pietro.

I had to come to grips with that. His upbringing was no excuse for him to act the way he does to everyone around him. I looked at the bedside clock and groaned, it was already like three in the morning, we had to be up in like three hours to make it back in time. It was time to push all of these annoying thoughts out of my head and sleep for at least a few hours. I rolled onto my stomach and forced myself to stop thinking finally.


	7. the science of persausion

a/n: these past two chapters have come faster than i thought, and the next few hopefully will also. pleas enjoy (hopefully) and review if you like them. reviews are always welcome. thanks.

I took the time to look at myself in the mirror between classes, and instantly realized I shouldn't have. The three hours of sleep I'd gotten before sneaking back to the institute weren't helping look my best. I had gross bags under my eyes, my hair was disheveled and messy despite the shower I'd taken this morning, and my skin looked whiter than usual. I kind of looked like a heroin addict today and I couldn't say I liked the look. That was the last time I let rogue convince me to sneak over anywhere on a school night. I headed to class, smoothing down my messy hair as I rushed to science.

As I sat down at our lab tables I remembered that our partners had been switched the other day and Pietro was now in my group. I buried my head in my hands and avoided looking up, I just wanted today to be over with already. "are you alright?" I heard Pietro's voice as he sat next to me, "are you sleeping?"

I looked up reluctantly, "if I was sleeping why would you bother to ask that, I clearly wouldn't answer." I snapped. "woah, clearly someone is not too happy today." he looked at me like I was nuts, "and is this like your new look? You kind of look like a heroin addict, no offense." "oh, none taken, that's totally a look I want to strive for."

"well, congrats then, you did a great job." I glared at him and refused to even respond. "so, what's got you in such a sunny mood?" "can we not do this?" I replied frowning. "do what?" he asked me. "pretend we're friends, we're not. Don't think you can suddenly try to be nice and just assume I'll buy into it."

"I'm just trying to make small talk with my lab partner. I wouldn't dream of being nice just for you pryde, you admitted you like me so you'll have to accept me for who I am, just like I said last night." "well, I'll never accept you for who you are. Because I think who you are is bullshit. And not having a loving home is no excuse Pietro, plenty of people have to deal with that and they don't act like you."

"kitty, I know you don't take it for an excuse, but coming from someone raised in such a loving household I don't expect you to understand. But I think you should go on a date with me, and if you do, I promise to actually tell you about me. And about my past, and you should know I've never really talked about that to anyone." he stared at me, "and because I am turning into a stupid girl all of a sudden I feel the need to tell you of all people, so maybe you can give me a chance, okay?"

I rolled my eyes, "nice speech, but no." "I promise it will be nice, and I'll tell you anything you want to know. I know this great Mexican restaurant, you'd like it." "no." I stared at him, willing him to get the picture. "what if I promise to be a gentleman, I won't even make a move on you, that's a big deal." "that shouldn't be a big deal, you should just be a gentleman anyways."

"well, I'm not. So it is a big deal, just one date, if you still want to stab me afterwards I'll just leave you alone." "what are your motives, this is so unrealistic for you to be asking me out and promising me any of this." I watched him carefully. I was feeling myself start to cave in, but I had to remember who he really was. "I don't know why I'm doing any of this okay? It's fucking grossing me out even, but I want you to give me a chance, and I'm willing to risk telling you stuff I've never told anyone. Clearly I've lost my mind, so just humor me?" he looked honest, "maybe I just think you seem trustworthy, and I already told you I like you. I'm not ready to just give up instantly. You may not think so but I think I can be a better boyfriend for you than lance."

"well, that wouldn't be too hard for anyone to do if they can keep it in their pants." I replied angrily. "is that a yes?" he asked me. "no it's not, it's just an honest statement." "can you say yes?" he tried again. "you know what? Fine, if you will shut up and only mention science the rest of the class I will go on a date with you. And no kissing…or anything else." "I promise, unless you change your mind, then I'm open to whatever." I shook my head and sighed. I already regretted this, "don't worry, there's no chance of that." "is eight tonight fine?" "fine, now shut up." I answered and laid my head back on my hands as he pretended that he was locking his lips. "you're supposed to throw away the key after you lock your lips" I mumbled, not lifting my head. "I reserve the right to unlock them at any time, this is america after all." he replied. I still didn't look up as I laughed a little bit, I just tuned him out the rest of class and managed to do nothing most of the lab, I was content with things going that way. One small victory in this day from hell, I thought to myself, allowing a small laugh.


	8. date night

A/N: these chapters are coming to me pretty fast now. I just want to thank my reviewer FallenCreature101, your reviews make me want to work harder to get chapters out faster, so thank you! And thanks to all of the people reading this story period, I hope you guys are enjoying it.

"why are you getting all cute? It's like 7:30, are you really making yourself look cute for sitting around the institute?" rogue watched me carefully from her bed. I had kept my date with Pietro a secret from her. I knew she wouldn't disapprove, but I had been too nervous to let her know all day. "well… I'm kind of going out." she stared at me looking surprised. "oh my god kit, please tell me you didn't give in and decide to go out with that idiot." she looked angry all of a sudden. "hey, it's my decision and if I decided to it's none of your business. You have no right to yell at me." I shot back defensively. I guess I was wrong about assuming she wouldn't disapprove. "are you joking? He cheats on you and you already are letting him take you back out. Remy and john really wasted their time beating him up I guess. Who knew you had so little back bone, I thought you were better than this."

I put my hands up to signal her to stop, "woah, wait a second. We are on totally different pages. Gross, I would like never think about giving lance another chance, I feel sick thinking about it." she looked super confused now, "then what were you talking about?" she seemed to think about it a minute and then grinned, "you're talking about Pietro!" "shut up!" I yelled, "these walls are like paper thin. And yes, I do happen to mean him. Though I didn't agree by choice really." "kitty that doesn't even make sense." she frowned. "he persuaded me into it, I said no at least five times. He promised to tell me all about his past, which apparently he's done for no one ever, and told me he wouldn't even make a move."

"wow, that doesn't even sound like the Pietro I know. Maybe he's really being serious, maybe he does like you." "I don't know, but I was so tired from last night I just gave in so he'd shut up. So now he's taking me out tonight at eight." I checked my watch and saw I only had like fifteen minutes left. I sat at my desk and reapplied my eyeliner and mascara to my satisfaction and faced her again. "I know it's stupid but now I'm kind of really nervous….and excited." "hey, nothing to be ashamed of. I already told you I think you guys would be cute in a fucked up alternate reality way." she laughed. "wow that's very encouraging, thanks." I sighed. "hey, I mean it though, I never would have thought me and remy would end up together. I hated his swamp rat ass, now I really care about him…more than I want to."

"you guys are like, so perfect for each other though." "but the point is nobody ever would have thought we would be, and according to you we are. So just be open minded, I did live with the brotherhood for a while, and deep down Pietro can be decent sometimes. He's not all bad." "fine, I will be open minded. How do I look?" I stood up so she could approve or disapprove. I was wearing skinny dark blue jeans and a v-neck black t-shirt with a plaid red cardigan over it. "you look really cute, Pietro will appreciate that v-neck for sure." she joked, winking at me. "oh shut up." I shook my head at her but laughed anyways. "I hope he won't be a jerk and tell lance, I so don't need that drama."

"seriously kitty, your life is more dramatic than The OC. And there are moms hooking up with their daughters boyfriends on that show." she laughed at me. "not even, this is just a classic love triangle thing, only minus the triangle in a way because I do not like lance now, and the jury is out on Pietro." "that means you still have a triangle though, you're crushing on your ex's friend and roommate, and now you're officially going on a date." "whatever, that's totally normal." I replied, lying of course. "sure it is, I completely agree." she told me laughing. We both turned as someone knocked on our door. "speak of the devil, here is your date." she grinned as I made my way to the door.

I opened it to see Pietro looking amazing. He was wearing black jeans that fit him perfectly with a white v-neck t-shirt. "hey kitty." he smiled and I felt my stomach flip, I was so over my head already. "you all ready?" "sure, come in while I grab my purse and phone." I smiled and moved to the side so he could step into our room, and then I shut the door. "hey rogue." he gave a wave and smiled politely. "hey Pietro, you better not be a jerk to her tonight. I don't want to hear any angry rants later." she smiled back, clearly joking. "hey, I'll do my best, but you know me, no promises." he joked back. "alright I got it, let's go." I walked back over to him. "see you later rogue." he waved and headed back out my dorm. "bye rogue." I told her, I mouthed wish me luck and she gave a thumbs up.

We were walking down the hallway and I was acutely aware of exactly how close we were standing. "kitty is that you?" I heard lance's voice behind us so I reluctantly turned around, Pietro following suite. "yeah, what do you want?" I asked, I was frustrated. This was exactly what I had worried about. "are you going on a date with Pietro." he looked furious, as he got closer I noticed his nasty black eye and a slightly swollen lip. Courtesy of my acolyte friends I thought happily, though I instantly felt guilty for it. "quite honestly that's none of your business lance, if you cared you wouldn't have fucked Tabitha" Pietro cut in, "and no, it's not a date, she's helping me study for science, so how about you stop embarrassing yourself." I looked up at Pietro and was so happy he'd taken over the conversation. "bullshit, you're a jackass Pietro." lance spat out venomously. "he's telling the truth lance, get a grip. And just leave me alone now okay, how much more clear does it need to be, I don't want to see you." I said it gently, but hoped he may get the message. He didn't respond but just took off ahead of us to wherever he had been headed anyways.

Pietro gently steered me back towards the elevator and we walked in silence to his car. Once I was buckled and he was pulling away from the institute I turned to him. "thanks for doing that, I really mean it." I gave a small smile. "for doing what?" he played dumb. "for not telling lance it was a date purposely to upset him." I replied, ignoring his dumb comment. "no problem, I'm not trying to be a jerk or anything." "well I appreciate it, I just don't want to deal with that drama when this probably won't even happen."

"do you have that little faith in this working?" he asked as we sped towards whatever restaurant we were headed. "to be honest yes, I just don't think you can get past your whole egotistical playboy ways." I replied as kindly as possible. "well, I think you should give me a chance, I'm trying. Otherwise I would have just told lance we were going on a date and not cared."

"I know." I agreed, "and I am giving you a chance, or else I would have just said no earlier and would not have given in." "I know." he smiled at me again, making me blush. The rest of the ride we rode in a comfortable silence. "we're here." he smiled as he pulled up in front of a restaurant called Nuevo Leon. It looked like a cute, small place that was probably just family owned. I went to open my door and hit nothing but air. I blushed again and looked at Pietro who'd clearly used his powers to open my door before I could. "that really wasn't necessary." I told him, "but thanks.'' "on dates I like to be a gentleman, that also was one of our stipulations was it not?" "so it was." I agreed, following him inside.

"two?" a waitress asked him as we walked up. "mhmm" he agreed, "is it possible to get a private table." the waitress stared at him and nodded instantly, "of course, not a problem." she grabbed two menus and lead us to a table for two in the corner of the restaurant. Normally that would have annoyed me, but I knew it was probably because he planned on telling me about himself. And that would probably mean us talking about mutant issues, so privacy was needed. "a waitress will be right with you two." she smiled and headed back towards the front.

"thanks for taking me here, it seems really nice and cute." I told him. He laughed, "it's delicious, I wouldn't dare taking you somewhere gross." "what's that supposed to mean?" I asked him with a laugh. I smiled politely and thanked the busboy as he brought menus and glasses of water. "if I took you to some seedy place you'd probably smack me and leave." "I'm not a snob you know." I replied, "I would not. Though I will admit I prefer cute places like this. It's better than McDonalds. That was one of lance's favorite spots." he laughed as he took a sip of water, "lance is a real gentleman." "sure is." I agreed.

"hello, my name is Miranda I'll be your waitress, can I start you with any drinks?" "I'll have a sweet tea please." I told her with a kind smile. She nodded and turned her attention to Pietro. "I'll have an orange soda please." she wrote it down and walked away again. "fun fact number one, I'm addicted to orange soda." he told me with a smirk. "are you joking?" I asked him. "not at all. when I was a kid good old Magnus wasn't around a lot, so I watched a lot of Keenan and Kel, and let's just say it made me think orange soda was amazing." "oh my gosh, you were brainwashed by Kel's orange soda addiction" I laughed and smiled. "oh I definitely was." he agreed. "that's kind of awesome in a way, minus magneeto not being around for you." "hey, that'll be the main issue in every story I tell you tonight, better get prepared." he gave me a small half smile, "don't worry I'll live."

"you don't have to actually tell me anything." I told him. My original intentions were to come tonight and hear what he had to say and to probably still think it was no excuse. But now that I was here and having a really good time I actually felt guilty about it. "yes I do." he responded, "I know it justifies nothing, but I want you to know why I act like an ass." "I feel bad though." "don't. I want you to know, I trust you kitty, I know you're a good person, I know you wouldn't tell other people. All I ask is that you don't feel the need to apologize for his actions throughout them, I know you're sorry." he smiled at me, "my dear old dad should be saying it, not you." I nodded telling him I understood.

"are you ready to order?" our waitress asked us as she returned. I realized I hadn't even looked at the menu and slightly panicked. I hated being the jerk to make them come back later. "I recommend the tacos de sabinas kit." Pietro told me, "they're amazing." I nodded, "I'll take that." I told her. "I will also." Pietro told her, and with that she was gone again. "thanks for that." I told him, feeling sheepish. "no problem, so are you ready to hear all about me."

"if you're honestly ready to tell." I nodded. "here goes…" he gave a small smile again and started. "well honestly things weren't that bad back when wanda was around. Those were probably the best years I can recall. I mean she was my twin sister, we were best friends. But Wanda got her powers early and couldn't be controlled, so of course he had to ship her off to an institution. He even made me go with and watch as they put her away. Looking back I assume he did it to assert power, almost like a warning that if I don't behave he can do the same to me." he took a breath. "from there he wasn't around much and I was mostly fending for myself. He was always busy on mutant duties and would only drop on to make sure I was alive and to see if I had mutated yet. Once I had he seemed so proud of me, it was like everything I had wished for night after night growing up without him was suddenly coming true." our waitress set down our food and seeing we were talking she hurried away again.

"for the first few years I was really proud of myself. I was helping him with everything, doing anything he asked, just hoping he'd notice and seem proud of me again. But after a those first few years I knew I was literally as dispensable as any of his regular workers he had do everything." he paused a moment, seeming upset. I wanted to interrupt, tell him he didn't have to continue, but I knew he wouldn't want that. "I know it's not an excuse okay? But to be honest for once, that really took a number on me. It's not easy knowing your father considers you equal to someone who is basically a slave. I was depressed for a long time, and I started to slack off, so what does he do? He reassigns me to the brotherhood, and from there it was like the previous years, before I'd become a mutant. He'd check in when he felt like it, making sure we did what he wanted and would take off."

"I honestly haven't felt loved since my mom passed away and wanda was imprisoned in that mental ward. That's the worst part, I gave up my twin sister, my best friend, so I could impress him with how tough his son was." he looked about to cry. "I hate him, and I still try to impress him. And now he's really given me the ultimate betrayal huh? Firing the brotherhood and all. The least he could have done was move me to the acolytes, you know, acknowledge I'm his son. But there I was on the street just like the others, kicked aside like trash, and now I'm an x-man." he sighed, "no offense, I couldn't even tell you how much it meant to me for Xavier to take us, especially me, in. but I never thought my life would end up here. All I ever wanted was a dad I felt was proud of me, maybe one who would come to my basketball games, acknowledge the fact that I always managed to get good grades. None of it ever happened." he stared at me, I could tell he didn't know what to say anymore. That might not be everything. But I knew those were all the important moments in his life where he'd been let down, or left behind even. I had no idea he'd really had it that hard, Magneeto was colder hearted than I thought. He just kept breathing in and out trying to steady himself I'm sure.

I reached across the table and took his hand in mine, and then I just looked at him. No words could really be said right now without sounding frivolous. He squeezed my hand and looked away for a moment. I knew it seemed so cliché but I honestly had never felt as close to someone as I did Pietro right now. This was so far from what I expected, he really had opened up to me. And I could tell he hadn't ever told anyone, it had really affected him, I'd never seen him uncomposed or emotional. I stood up, not letting go of his hand and walked so I was next to him. I let go of his hand and hugged him, surprising him. He turned to face me again, and surprisingly he hugged me back. He stood up so it wouldn't be so awkward and let me hug him for a moment. When he released me he gave me a smile, "I knew I could trust you, you have such a big heart, I don't understand how you can be like that." I didn't know what to say, so against my better instincts I leaned in and kissed him, just a quick kiss on the lips. "Pietro, you may not believe it, but you have a big heart too. If you didn't it wouldn't bother you that any of that had happened. You'd just blindly hate him and you wouldn't care what happened to wanda. You're a better person than you think." I looked around and noticed people watching us so I quickly sat down again. "I can honestly say I'm surprised, I wasn't expecting that."

"I feel so stupid." he sighed, "you probably think I'm the biggest idiot ever right now." "no I don't, I think you're surprisingly strong. And I still say it's not completely an excuse to be a jerk, but I understand why you'd put up a front. I can't say I'd be such a good person in your position." "thanks kit" he looked like he meant it, "thanks for even coming tonight, and for listening to me whine about my life." "hey, I wanted to hear it, though I wasn't expecting to feel like this tonight. I thought I'd still hate you, now I feel oddly close to you."

"I figured as much since you kissed me, I told you you'd change your mind about that." he smirked and laughed. I laughed, glad he was back to acting how he was before he told me all that. "moment of weakness, trust me I won't be wanting another kiss tonight." I laughed. "you ready to go." he asked, motioning to my now almost empty plate. He had insisted I eat as he talked and the food had been amazing so it wasn't too hard to give in. "oh, yeah, it was so amazing." I grinned, "I had no idea they'd be that good." "they sure are." he laughed and waved our waitress over. "can we get carry out containers and our check?" he asked her politely. "of course." she responded with a smile and left to go fetch both items. "you can just keep mine, I didn't eat much due to my constant talking." he laughed, showing he had moved past his emotional spell. "that's not necessary, you barely ate because I made you tell me about yourself. They're yours, you'll probably be starving later."

"really kitty, don't worry about it, I don't want them. Throw them in your mini fridge, you'll have them when you want a snack." "well, thanks, for everything." I smiled as he gave the waitress his credit card and packed his food into a container. By the time he was done with that she was back and telling us to have a nice night. We gathered our stuff and headed back for his car. The ride home seemed even faster than the ride to the restaurant, and in no time he was walking me up to my dorm's door. I noticed a yellow post it on our door. "kitty, went down to the library to study, you have the room to yourself until probably 11." rogue had written, and beside her name she had also written "wink wink, nudge nudge."

I laughed and quickly grabbed it off the door, balling it up in my hand. "rogue is so funny." I commented, suddenly nervous. "that she is." he agreed with a laugh, looking to where the note was in my hand. I didn't know what to do. Should I invite him in for a few minutes? I wanted to kiss him again even though I had told myself I wouldn't, did that make me slutty? I had a million thoughts racing again. "you should come in for just a few minutes." I told him, noticing it was 10:40 on my watch.

"sure." he nodded, and followed me in, "don't worry I'll still be a gentleman." he told me with a laugh. I smiled shyly, and felt my self blush again. I closed the door and leaned back against it, taking a deep breath. "I guess one little kiss wouldn't really kill anyone, as long as you know I'm not some easy idiot-" I started to rant but was cut off by Pietro kissing me. He put his arms around me gently and kissed me, our mouths moving together easily. I made myself relax and rested my arms over his shoulders. I closed my eyes and focused on kissing him and nothing else. It was too late, I had already kissed him now, no point in thinking how dumb I was while I was enjoying kissing him. He gently pushed me back against the door a bit for leverage and we continued kissing.

"is that fine" he asked softly, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable." I stared at him, this was so different than the Pietro that had made out with various cheerleaders on his locker constantly. "I'm fine" I assured him before I kissed him again. We continued to make out for what didn't seem like a long time but then we heard a knock on the door. "kitty, can I come in, is it okay?" I heard rogue through the door. I pushed Pietro back a few steps and ran my hands through my hair. He did the same and gave me a sly smile as he sat at my computer desk. I opened the door and let her in. "oh, hi Pietro" she said quickly, surprised to see him. "hello again rogue." he smiled and stood up again heading to the door. "I'll leave you girls alone, kitty, we'll finish that conversation tomorrow?" he smirked at me wickedly and I felt my whole face get hot. "y-yup." I nodded slowly and waved as he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"your conversation?" rogue looked amused, "yeah right." "no, we totally just talked, I swear." I replied, heading to my dresser to get pajamas. I purposely had to get them so I wouldn't have to look at her and lie. I was such a terrible liar, she always knew. "kitty you're a terrible liar, facing me or not." she laughed. I turned around, clutching my pj's to my chest. "fine, I'm such an idiot, we kissed." "you're not an idiot kitty. So I'm guessing dinner went pretty well then?"

"yeah" I smiled thinking about it, "he told me all about himself, he's really not a bad person surprisingly. We got along really well when he's not torturing me." "good, I'm glad. Now get your pajamas on and go to bed. Tomorrows Saturday and you know what that means, another danger room session, and you know that requires sleep. And you want to impress your new partner too." she laughed. I glared at her, "not even." she just laughed and shook her head, not believing me. She climbed under her blankets and turned off the light on her side of the room. I quickly changed into my pajamas and did the same, and tonight I surprisingly fell asleep easily.


End file.
